What If Fawkes
by darkchildlover
Summary: What is Fawkes left Harry in the chamber after he blinded the basalisk, what would happen. Read and See!
1. The Demise Of T M R! And H P?

**ABBIE: Hi, I think that I wrote this becausewe werewatching the Chamber Of Secrets movie, when I had an interesting thought, what if Fawkes flew back to Dumbledore after he blinded the Basilisk. Would Harry live or die, would Ron finally shift that rubble? I have my theories, and here they are!**

**EEVEE: Ignore her, she spent half the movie talking about this, me, Meg and Katie didn't hear a word of it.**

**MEG: To be fair the ideas not that bad though, and she did write this one on her own!**

**EEVEE: Yeah, she said that she didn't need my help!**

**KATIE: Not to worry, hey have you guys noticed that I have been reveiwing all these stories as an anonymos reveiwer!**

**MEG: Yeah, why is that?**

**KATIE: Dunno!**

**ABBIE: Anyway, this fic should be good, or at least decent! Now for the disclaimer, I shall do it as I am bored waiting for you people to reveiw!  
**_Disclaimer: His long dark hair hung over his emerald eyes as he kissed me, his glasses sliding on his nose. "I am glad I am yours forever" he said in a breathless voice. My heart sank, I had to tell him, but how "Sorry hun, but I don't own you, see that woman over at a desk writing, she owns you" He took a step back looking hurt, but lunged into me again, "but that dosn't mean that I can't own you love" he said as we kissed...  
_**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**EEVEE+KATIEMEG: O.O**

**ABBIE: What?**

**MEG: That was...different.**

**KATIE: Ew**

**EEVEE: Abbie, you are never doing the disclaimer again!**

* * *

**The Demise Of Tom Marvolo Riddle! And Harry Potter?**

Harry staggered along the chamber clutching his arm, the basilisk and dragging Godric Griffindor's sword. The black haired boy dropped to his knees beside the dying red head on the floor. Harry crawled in agony towards Ginny as Voldemort began to gloat.

"Remarkable isn't it," he sneered, "How quickly the venom of the basilisk penetrates the body?" Harry glared at Tom as he panted on the floor in agony.

"I'd guess you have little more than a minute to live. You'll be with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry." Riddle mocked the dying boy on the floor.

Harry turned his head towards the red head on the chamber floor; she was still clutching the diary. He reached out and clutched her hand, it was stone cold.

"Funny, the damage a silly little book can do," Harry glanced at the speaker again, "especially in the hands of a silly little girl." Tom's face a mixture of triumph and hatred, his voice arrogant.

Infuriated by this comment to his best friend's sister reached for the small book in Ginny's arms, he pulled and flipped the book open on the ground.

"What are you doing?" For the first time since Harry had seen Riddle in the chamber, there was a hint of worry in his voice. Harry was smirking on the inside and praying to God that his plan worked, it seemed the only way to save Ginny. He brought the basilisk tooth up above the diary and risked a look at Riddle.

"Stop. No!" Voldemort shouted, lunging for Harry, but it was too late. The boy-who-lived stabbed the book with the tooth.

Immediately light began pouring out of Riddle as though he was breaking. The teenager stepped back looking at his chest as Harry stabbed the book again. Riddle made a last ditch attempt to stop the dying boy but it was in vain. A look of righteous fury passed through the young boy's eyes as he stabbed the book a final time. Riddles screams echoed around the dark chamber as he exploded in a burst of light.

Harry felt drained, he knew he was dying, but he had to stay alive, or at least conscious long enough to tell Ginny how to get out of the chamber, hopefully Ron had cleared enough of the rubble to get her through.

Suddenly Ginny awoke with a start on the floor, her eyes searching the ceiling and gasping for air. Slowly she lifted herself up and stared around the chamber, her back was to Harry so she didn't notice him.

"Ginny" Harry said carefully, he was surprised at how weak his voice was. The addressed teen turned around startled, but who wouldn't be scared in this place Harry thought.

"Harry." She gasped softly, "It was me. But I swear, I didn't mean to." Harry was finding it increasingly hard to remain conscious, his breath came in gasps as he held his arm just below his wound wound. "Riddle made me, and…..Harry, your hurt!" She said, on the verge of panicking, as she dropped her gaze to the gaping hole in his arm.

In a swift motion Harry covered his arm with his hand. "Don't worry." he replied, trying to reassure her. "Ginny, you need to get yourself out." He was surprised that he could still talk coherently, his vision had clouded and he felt as though he was under water, pressure surrounded his heart and he could barely hear anything that Ginny said to him.

"Follow the chamber and you'll find Ron." Every breath was costing him energy, he tried not to look weak for Ginny, it was hard though, she was watching him carefully when…

"Harry, Ginny!"

The two addressed teens looked up to find Ron running towards them.

"Ron!" Ginny threw herself up and ran to her big brother's arms, the two embraced quickly but stopped when Ron saw Harry panting and leaning over on the floor.

"Harry, what's wrong mate?"

The dying boy lifted his head to look at the tall read head, "Ron, you've got to get you and Ginny out of here, go and get Dumbledore, tell him that the basilisk is dead and to close the chamber."

"But, then you'll still be in here……Harry! I'm not gonna leave you in here!"

"Ron!" Harry said as forcefully as he could. "I'm going to die anyway, just do me a favour. Don't be around to watch." He pleaded to Ron, who shook his head disbelievingly. "You can't die; you're…..your Harry Potter, my best friend!"

One of Harry's arms trembled, almost giving way, but he held it firm. He was running out of energy, he felt like an elephant was sitting on his chest, he could barely see and his ears weren't working properly.

"Ron, please, I don't want my best friend to be around when I die!" Harry's body shook with weak sobs. He didn't even have the strength to cry properly, he felt his arms give way underneath him as he crashed to the floor.

Harry felt numb, he tried to tell Ron to leave but his mouth wasn't obeying him, he couldn't move anything. However he did feel strong hands pull him up and put his arm over their shoulder. To Harry the room was getting darker, he could just make out Ginny' silhouette holding his other side, by now he had guessed that it was Ron who was carrying him.

A sudden pain rushed to Harry's heart, and his world went black.

* * *

**ABBIE: So what did ya think, for once this will not be a one shot, Yay!**

**EEVEEKATIEMEG: Please reveiw, she's high on sugur and she has a knife!**

**ABBIE: (Twirls knife between her fingers) You guys might wanna reveiw if you wanna keep your arms and legs!**


	2. On The Brink Of Understanding

**ABBIE: Hi guys, we're back, I said it wouldn't be a oneshot and I'm sticking to my word!**

**MEG: Also, she didn't cut of anyone's limbs, which is cool!**

**EEVEE: Yeah, but we are gonna let her do the disclaimer because she promised to be good.**

**ABBIE: Ok, here goes  
**_Disclaimer: As we kissed passionatly I could hear footsteps aproaching, I ignored them, hoping that they would leave us alone. Suddenly a hand grabbed Harry's shoulder and proceeded to drag him from me, I screamed. "Don't worry my love" he shouted, "I'll return, I own you remember!" With a sudden jerk forward he released himseld fom their grasp and hugged me before being dragged away again. "Bye babe" I whispered as they faded away.  
_**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**MEG: Abbie, you promised!**

**EEVEE: I'm gonna get you, you sick little hikari!**

**ABBIE: Uh Oh, well anyway, on with the reveiws:

* * *

**

**LYMONY: It's dudette to you, and thanks. If you really want me to I supose I couls cut of your legs, but Eevee took the knife back!**

**KATIE: Hi Katie, yes you are in the author notes, you'd think that you would remember, you're not in it this week cause you are doing cross country, good luck! (gives huggles)**

**NEVER ODD OR EVEN: Thankyou, and I am updating!**

**INU-ANGEL Z: I'd like to know to, this is totally spur of the moment!**

**SHDURRANI: Thankyou Alex, I think that it will be interesting as well, I have no idea whats going to happen!**

**LADY FOXFIRE: I like too! Dunno, do you want him to die?**

**CHIR: Well considering that I'm sitting here updating, yes I'm posotive that it isn't a oneshot!**

**SWINGSWING00: Thanks, that was the basic idea!**

**C.M. AERIS QUEEN OF INSANITY: I am no noob! And whats wrong with being thirteen (holds up knife!) Appart from the whole insulting me thing, thanks, I think.**

**LORD LOCALFREAK: Definatly not a oneshjot, and groovy baby! (does austin powers dance)**

**ADM. BONES: Thanks, I'm updating!**

**JUSTTAKEMEASIAM: Yay, one of my fave reveiwers (huggles) can I borrow the flamethrower, cause Eevee stole my knife.**

**BABYDRAGON848: OMG I dunno, I'm updating, oh I hope he's alright!**

**KIM: That was kinda the point kimmycub (huggles) I know you!**

**GOTH CHILD OF ZYON: You gave me a booboo, but I agree, horrible place to stop, but like I said, I know nothing more than you guys do!**

**JOEYWHEELERSONLYSANFANGAL: Frannyfrooglebum! Yeah, she stole my knife, I'm very upset, but a previous reveiwer has leant me their flame thrower, so I'm alright. Hurry up updating, Im dying in the fic and in real life, your killing me dudette! Meg shall explain herself later!(huggles)**

**LEANNE: Thanks for telling all my fans my nickname, thanks alot! (huggles) I know you so you get Ew, and no, the knife is not rusty, but the flame thrower is hot!**

**AKUMAKORONSO: There will be no pairing cause this is set in CoS. I'm not messing up the timeline, I hope!

* * *

ABBIE: There ya go, I'm gonna go hide cause that knife looks sharp! **

* * *

**On The Brink Of Understanding**

Dumbledore sat in his office, he had only just returned to Hogwarts and already he had a bad feeling that he should have told Harry sooner. He got the feeling that he wouldn't get the chance to now.

Suddenly a red and gold bird appeared in a blaze of fire. Fawkes had returned, the sorting hat was not with him. A frown creased the headmaster's brow as he stood and walked towards the flustered phoenix.

The headmaster opened the mind link that he shared with the bird. Images flashed past his eyes.

The entrance to the chamber of secrets was in the second floor bathroom.

Harry, Mr Weasley and professor Lockheart being separated by falling debris.

Harry in the chamber of secrets bending over Miss Weasley.

Harry talking to Tom Riddle A.K.A Lord Voldemort.

Harry being chased by the Basilisk.

Harry tripping.

Dumbledore pulled himself out of the mind link. He couldn't tell how long it had taken Fawkes to get to him, but any amount of time with a basilisk was enough to get anyone murdered, even the boy-who-lived.

The old wizard grabbed his wand and sped to the door of his office, Fawkes following swiftly behind him. He pulled the door open stepped through and carried on walking, the door slamming itself shut behind him. No one messed with Harry and got away with it when Dumbledore was involved.

Harry suddenly went completely limp in the Weasley's arms.

"Harry, wake up. Oh Harry wake up please." Ginny cried, still helping Ron half carry, half drag the raven haired boy towards the exit.

"Ginny! Concentrate, we need to get him out of here conscious or not!" Ron didn't like shouting at his little sister, especially when less then an hour ago he had thought that she was dead.

The small red haired remained quite but put more effort into helping her brother. Slowly but surely the two Weasleys and the unconscious Potter were nearing the exit. Ginny's knees suddenly buckled beneath her and she crashed to the floor leaving Ron to struggle keeping Harry up.

"You alright Gin'?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going anywhere." She looked up at Harry who was being held up by Ron. "Ron, take him to the hospital Wing first, you can send someone down for me, I'll be fine." She added seeing the look of horror on her brother's face.

"No way in hell Gin', I wouldn't leave Harry and I'm not going to leave you!"

"Then you're condemning Harry to death!" She shouted, it came out a lot harsher then she had meant it, but it needed to be. She softened a little, "Ron, I get it, you're worried about me, but I'm fine, Riddles gone and Harry is the one who needs help."

The older looked at his younger sister with a mix of fear and determination. "I love Harry like a brother, but you are my sister, and until about ten minutes ago I thought that you were dead, I'm not leaving you again." Ginny was shocked to see a few round pearly tears roll down her youngest brother's face.

She spared a look at Harry again, he looked much worse then before; his skin was a ghostly white, the part of his eyes that you could see from his half closed eyelids were a clouded forest green instead of their usual sparkling emerald, and his chest. His chest was…..

"Ron, is he breathing?" She screeched from the floor.

Ron put his hand over Harry's mouth to feel for breath.

"Oh shit Harry!" The red head lowered him to the floor and started giving him chest compressions and the kiss of life. Usually then teen would have blushed, but this was too dangerous a situation to be embarrassed like a school girl. Ginny watched silently from across the floor, tears dripping down her face as she watched her brother giving Harry, the boy who she had grown to care for emergency treatment, and it didn't seem to be working.

"Come on Harry!" Ron yelled his frustration and despair as he started on the sixth round of chest pushes. "Come on mate, don't give up, don't give in Harry! We need you!" He choked. He was sitting over his best friend crying and shouting while trying to give chest compressions.

Just as he had given up all hope, a raspy sound came from Harry's throat, followed by several wheezy coughs. He was alive. For now.

Hermione awoke with a start to find herself on a bed in the hospital wing.

"What happened?" She thought aloud, her voice dry and hoarse from lack of use.

"You were attacked" madam Pomfrey bustled in, her robes flying out behind her. "You have been revived with the mandrake potion, you're the last to wake up, everyone else has already left to go to their common rooms, escorted by teachers of course." She informed the very confused brunette.

"The basilisk!" she shouted, as the memories of the attack resurfaced. Those eyes would haunt her for the rest of her days,

"A basilisk, I shall inform professor Dumbledore immediately!" The medi-witch started to run out of the wing when Hermione's sudden cry stopped her.

"Where's Harry and Ron?"

Madam Pomfrey turned to face the panicking girl. "We don't know." She turned on her hell and strode out of the room leaving a distraught Hermione alone.

* * *

**ABBIE: Please R and R!**

**MEG: Yeah, that flamethrower looks hot!**


End file.
